Catnapped
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: A thieving Pokemon thought it'd be a'okay to take something from each one of the Generation of Miracles (minus Akashi of course). Well, it thought wrong! Now they're all teaming up and going after it. Sadly, said Pokemon was just too slick! But they'd risk anything to get their pride- er, things back from it! Even ditch practice and face Akashi's wrath? Kuroko no Pokemon AU


Kuroko had to take a break from the book he was reading, the suspense just eating him up. He placed the bookmark at the page he was on and slouched against the tree he was leaning against. Just. That last chapter.

He set his book down beside him as he went over what he just read; the protagonist just got captured after forcing his brother to hide, the brother really left alone for the first time. It was all too much.

Kuroko took a deep breath. "I should be able to at least finish the next chapter before class starts," he said to himself, ready to start reading again. But instead of his book catching his attention, a Meowth did.

" _Meowth,_ " the Scratch Cat Pokemon meowed, strolling up to Kuroko.

"Oh, hello there," Kuroko greeted, petting Meowth. "Are you someone's Pokemon or wild?"

Kuroko looked around, but didn't see anybody close by. The Meowth had to be wild then. Strange considering they weren't local Pokemon to Rustboro City or any route around it.

" _Meowth,_ " Meowth meowed again, pawing at Kuroko's book now.

"You like the cover, don't you?" Kuroko asked, smiling at the cute Pokemon. Meowth were known to like shiny objects as well as round ones. His hardback book had a glossy sheen to it.

" _Meowth,_ " Meowth answered only before swiping the book and dashing off.

Kuroko sputtered indignant incoherencies at what just happened. His eyes followed Meowth for a second before he was up on his feet and chasing after his book. "W-wait!" Kuroko called.

Meowth ignored Kuroko, rounding a corner. It didn't seem to care that the book wasn't its or that Kuroko was tailing it.

"Please, Meowth! That book is mine!" Kuroko called, hoping to reason with Meowth. It _was_ just a Pokemon. Even so, he still grew flustered when the distance between the two of them widened.

Thinking fast, Kuroko grabbed one of his Pokeballs from his belt. "Kecleon! The book!" Kuroko yelled as he threw his Pokeball.

Kecleon appeared from the Pokeball, already on the chase. " _Kecleon kec!_ "

After catching the Pokeball, Kuroko was back on the trail. "Use Thief!"

Kecleon quickened its pace, now right behind Meowth. Right when it was about to steal back the book, Kecleon was shaken off by Meowth's Fake Out.

The shockwave of air shoved Kecleon back. Kuroko dashed up to his Pokemon. "Kecleon, are you okay?" he worriedly asked.

" _Kecleon,_ " Kecleon disappointedly answered as Kuroko helped it up. It and Kuroko looked back to the Meowth, seeing it run off into the bushes.

With new found enthusiasm, Kecleon sprang back up. It wasn't going to let that Meowth get away. Only, it couldn't run after it with the bell going off.

"Looks like lunch is over," Kuroko said to Kecleon, getting up himself.

Kecleon dropped its head. " _Kecleon…_ "

Kuroko smiled down at his Kecleon, patting its head. "It's not a big deal. I'll just check out a copy from the library for now. I'm sure we'll find Meowth later."

Kecleon looked up at Kuroko, nodding. Kuroko then returned it to its Pokeball before heading back to class.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Kise swore it had to be the extra school work along with basketball practice making him extra tired. He stared hard at his reflection in his little compact mirror, mainly at his eyes. His sisters said he was just imagining it, but Kise could tell he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes. He could _feel it_.

"It's gonna get in the way of modeling…" Kise groaned.

Kise clapped the mirror shut as he stretched his arms over his head. He was just arriving to school after a morning photoshoot. (He did get permission to miss morning classes, but best not keep his teacher waiting.)

When holding the mirror up in the air, Kise didn't realize the sunlight was reflecting off the reflective surface. He also didn't realize the light was attracting a certain Pokemon in the trees above him.

Meowth was awoken from its nap from Kise inadvertently shining the light in its face. It blinked its eyes opened before stretching with a wide yawn. The light from the mirror then hit Meowth in the face again, gaining the Pokemon's attention.

Meowth's eyes widened in awe at the mirror Kise was holding. It was both round _and_ shiny! Without a second thought, Meowth leaped for the mirror. It snatched it right out of Kise's hands.

Kise gave a yelp at the sudden thievery, falling to his bottom. "Eh!?"

" _Meowth~_ " Meowth cooed in wide-eyed awe at the shining mirror in its paws. It moved it all around, the light reflection speeding around as well. " _Meowth meowth!_ "

"H-hey, that's mine!" Kise wine, quickly reaching for Meowth. Only, he missed when the Pokemon jumped. It pushed off Kise's back, making him fall forward as it dashed off again.

"Why you!" Kise huffed, quickly digging through his bag for a Pokeball. "Kirlia, go!"

Kirlia appeared from the white light of the Pokeball. " _Kirlia!_ "

"The mirror!" Kise called, pointing dead ahead to Meowth.

Kirlia nodded, jumping into action. " _Kirlia!_ "

"Teleport!"

Kirlia disappeared for a moment before reappearing in front of Meowth.

Meowth briskly halted before jumping back, alert with its eyes narrowed.

Kirlia disappeared once again, reappearing beside Meowth as it tried to grab the mirror. Meowth only jumped away again. Kirlia continued using Teleport, but Meowth was too slick for it to grab the mirror.

Watching Kirlia vanish once more, Meowth honed down on its senses. It turned to the exact spot it predicted Kirlia to appear, bearing its claws with Fury Swipes. Kirlia didn't have time to get away as Meowth attacked.

"Kirlia!" Kise yelled as Kirlia went down, running after his beloved Pokemon. He ignored how Meowth was getting away with his mirror. "It's not bad, is it?"

Kirlia looked sadly up at Kise. It shook its head no, still upset it couldn't help its trainer.

Kise only let out a breath, relieved Kirlia was alright. "Thank goodness." He held his Kirlia in his arms as he stood. "Let's get that Meowth later. Sensei won't be happy if I miss any more class."

" _Kirlia,_ " Kirlia agreed with a nod.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

That day's lucky item for Cancer happened to be a Christmas ornament, which is why Midorima was found with snow decorated ball when it wasn't even winter. But that wasn't the strangest thing he's brought to school, so he didn't turn heads as he walked through the school.

Midorima was just finishing up making a quick delivery to gym for his teacher during break. He neared the entrance to the main building when he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. Midorima turned, going stiff at what he saw.

A Meowth looked doe-eyed up at Midorima, or more the ornament, wandering up to him.

"N-no," Midorima warned, holding his free hand out at Meowth. "Stay."

Meowth ignored him, mesmerized by the shiny decorative ball.

Midorima swished his arm, still trying to shoo Meowth away. Sadly, that allowed Meowth to paw at his outreached hand. It didn't scratch him, but Midorima was suddenly reminded of another time another cat like Pokemon scratched him. He jumped a bit when it looked like Meowth was going to do the same, making him fumble with his ornament.

Seizing the chance, Meowth leaped for the ornament. When it landed on its back paws, it put it down on the ground to rolling and play with it.

"Hey, no, give that back," Midorima hissed. He reached for the ornament, but Meowth smacked it away. Fearing a scratch, Midorima instantly pulled away.

" _Meowth~_ " Meowth purred, now rolling on its back as it continued to play.

Seithing, Midorima felt the Pokemon was mocking him. He pushed up his glasses, an intense look on his face, as he grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "Krabby!"

" _Krabby!_ " Midorima's Krabby cried, happy to be out and scurrying side to side.

"Krabby, we need to get that ornament back," Midorima said to his Pokemon.

" _Krabby!_ " Krabby cried once more, matching Midorima's serious face with one of its own as it narrowed its eyes at Meowth. The Meowth only continued ignoring them and playing.

"Careful not the break the ornament," Midorima added to Krabby, who nodded. "Okay, start with Bubbles!"

Krabby opened up its claws and fired bubbles at Meowth. Midorima was planning on scaring the Meowth away, making it forget his lucky item. Meowth had other plans though.

With a quick glint in its eyes, Meowth was up. It held the ornament by its ribbon in its mouth, allowing it to use Fury Swipe on the bubbles coming for it. Meowth stood unfazed by the attack.

"What?" Midorima gasped. He'd never seen a wild Pokemon defend itself so well.

Meowth leaped towards Krabby, though not attack right away. It jumped all around Krabby, making the River Crab Pokemon grow dizzy as it tried to keep its eyes on it. When Krabby was successfully confused with dizziness, Meowth stuck with its Fury Swipe.

"Oi!" Midorima yelled at Meowth, coming to Krabby's aid.

Meowth brushed him off, scampering away with the ornament still in hand.

"That Meowth…" Midorima growled, turning down to Krabby when it started whimpering. He sighed. "No matter now. We just need to get our hands on another ornament. And fast."

Krabby nodded, more determined with the new plan. " _Krabby!_ "

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Cleaning duty was never Aomine's thing, so it was no surprise to him that he ended up coming to practice a little early when evading cleaning duty. However, since he was early, the gym wasn't actually open yet. No matter; that was what the spare basketball he kept hidden was for.

"There you are," Aomine said more to himself when picking up the basketball from its hiding spot. He began dribbling it around outside the gym, starting his own warm-ups.

" _Meowth!_ " Aomine heard, turning to the source: a lone Meowth, staring cheerfully at his bouncing basketball.

"Hey, little guy," Aomine greeted cheerfully, inviting Meowth over. "You like basketball, too?" he asked when Meowth made its way over to him. It wasn't the first time he'd met a Pokemon who liked basketball. All his own Pokemon loved basketball.

Aomine dribbled the ball again, watching Meowth's head nod as it watched it. "Wanna play?"

Aomine began running a bit, Meowth taking off soon after. He continued dribbling and keeping the ball away from Meowth, but the Scratch Cat Pokemon was slick. It actually managed to whack the ball away from Aomine.

"Woah," Aomine said under his breath. The Pokemon really did manage to get the ball. He smile. "Nice."

" _Meowth!_ " Meowth cried at the praise, having fun as well.

He began chasing after Meowth and the ball. Aomine ran back and forth to try and get the ball back, but not even once did he touch the ball. After a while, the lighthearted and fun game turned tense.

"Okay, Meowth, I'm really gonna get that ball back now," Aomine said, brows slightly furrowed in irritation. He especially needed it back with the gym now open and how he need to hide the ball again.

" _Meowth,_ " Meowth challenged.

"Ha!" Aomine yelled as he jumped for the ball and Meowth, but Meowth was too quick. It ran underneath Aomine's legs. "You little–!" Having enough, Aomine ran to his workout bag and grabbed a Pokeball. "Corphish! We're getting that ball back!"

" _Corphish!_ " Corphish cried as it was released, already pumped.

"Knock Off!" Aomine bade.

Corphish leaped into action. Corphish raised its claw, the claw surrounded by black sparks as it prepared its attack. It swung its claw down on Meowth, only Meowth dodged.

Meowth jumped back, flipping in the air before landing effortlessly. Meowth then mocked Corphish with Taunt. However, it didn't seem like Corphish was the only one affected by Meowth's attack.

"You annoying little–!"

"Aomine-kun!"

Aomine went tense at the familiar angry voice. He turned up, seeing Momoi shouting from the window a few floors up.

"Micchan said you have cleaning duty today!" Momoi yelled, clearly mad at Aomine for ditching his duties. "You come up here this instant!"

Aomine cursed under his breath before making his move. "Time to go, Corphish!"

Corphish perked up. " _Cor?_ " It turned back and forth between its running trainer and the Meowth running in the opposite direction with the ball. It chose to scramble after its trainer. " _Corphish cor!_ "

"Don't you dare!" Momoi yelled after Aomine. She quickly rushed to grabbed her own Pokeball from her bag, firing it out the window. "Stop him, Jigglypuff!"

" _Jiggly!_ "

"Gwaahhh!"

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Murasakibara found practice that day rather… odd. Everyone seemed to be in an icky mood. Not that he minded much. That just meant he didn't have to practice as much when another fight broke out between a grumpy Aomine and a grumpy Kise, or when Midorima almost got ran over by a cart of basketballs, or when Kuroko started taking off running faster than he'd ever seen him run with his hands over his ears when some manager was talking about the ending to some story. Yep, all was fine.

"This is a new flavor," Murasakibara said to his Munchlax following beside him. He handed his Pokemon one of the two packaged snacks he had in hand, the two of them enjoying their snacks together.

" _Munch lax!_ " Munchlax happily said, content with the flavor taste.

"It is good," Murasakibara agreed, looking down at the snack in his hand now as the two of them walked home.

It was growing dark, so the lampposts all turned on. With the new light source shining down, it reflected off the shiny surface of the snack wrapper, creating flashing glints every time Murasakibara and Munchlax walked under a post. They weren't bothered by it at all, but it did attract some attention.

" _Meowth!_ "

Murasakibara froze. He looked around, but didn't see anything around him and Munchlax.

" _Meowth!_ "

He heard again, finally looking down. There a little Meowth sat looking up at him.

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes with a childish pout. Both he and Munchlax hid their snacks from Meowth. "No. Mine."

" _Meowth,_ " Meowth whined, walking closer.

Murasakibara took a step back. "No."

" _Meowth!_ " Meowth drawled on.

A glaring contest commenced between Murasakibara and Meowth. Sparks were clearly shooting from their eyes until Murasakibara gobbled down the rest of his snack and crinkled up the wrapper. He had a sudden sense of glory seeing Meowth's horrified expression, but it didn't last long.

With the reflective wrapper ruined in Murasakibara's hand, Meowth swiped Munchlax's instead. And the other Pokemon wasn't even done with its snack yet.

" _Munch!?_ " Munchlax yelped.

"Oi, that's Munchlax's," Murasakibara scolded, but Meowth wasn't hearing any of it.

Meowth was instantly on the run. Murasakibara and Munchlax followed.

"Give back Munchlax's snacks!"

" _Munch munch!_ "

Meowth only glanced back a moment before continuing its escape. It wasn't able to lose Murasakibara and Munchlax with the two of them dead set on getting the snack back.

"Munchlax, go in for a Tackle attack!" Murasakibara said.

Munchlax nodded, flinging its body towards Meowth.

Sensing the oncoming attack, Meowth slid to a brist halt. It then dodged Munchlax's Tackle by leaping into the air. While Munchlax was finding its footing and wondering where Meowth had gone, Meowth struck down with a Feint Attack.

" _Munchlax!_ " Munchlax cried after the hit, fumbling to the ground. Upon making contact with the ground, Munchlax bounced a bit and other snacks came falling out of its long fur.

Munchlax gaped at all its snacks spilled. " _Munchlax!_ " It hastily started picking up the fallen snacks, an aghast look on its face.

Murasakibara gasped as well. "Oh no." He rushed to his Munchlax's side to help his Pokemon pick up the snacks. With him and Munchlax distracted, the Meowth managed to get away with the prized bag of snacks.

" _Munchlax munch,_ " Munchlax whined, teary eyed, to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara gave a reassuring smile. "I have an extra box at home we can open. Now we know," he narrowed his eyes at where Meowth ran off, "we can't trust a Meowth with snacks."

Munchlax nodded, looking off with Murasakibara, still teary eyed with its narrowed eyes.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Lunch the next day was as tense as practice was the previous day (Murasakibara included this time).

Because the library didn't have an extra copy of his book, Kuroko was stuck wondering what happened next in his book while trying to avoid anyone talking about the book. He needed his book back ASAP and was on the lookout for the same Meowth that took his it.

Aomine shared the same desire to track down the Meowth, but to get his ball back instead of a book. He was running short on funds, so it wasn't like he could replace the old ball. And now he had to find a new hiding spot so the Meowth can't take it again!

Midorima was the same, but not to hunt down yesterday's lucky item. Midorima was more paranoid the Meowth would jump out of nowhere and snatch that day's lucky item, too. It just _had_ to be yarn. His life couldn't afford this lucky item to be taken as well. Meowth must be stopped.

Murasakibara was like a combination of both Kuroko and Midorima. He was hiding his snacks from the Meowth while at the same time keeping an eye out for it so he could crush it. His Munchlax was so upset the previous night.

Kise… Kise's pride was just severely messed with. He and his little princess Pokemon had a score to settle with Meowth.

"So…" Kise was first to try and break the tense atmosphere at the lunch table. "How 'bout that weather?"

"Fine," Midorima answered. "It's not bad–"

"Mad?" Kuroko cut Midorima off, mishearing. "What about being mad? It's not about the brother, right?"

Everyone stared oddly at Kuroko.

Aomine banged his hand on the table. "Alright, does everyone here have a problem with this pain in the butt Meowth?" he asked, getting it right out.

"You, too!?" Kise asked, eyes wide.

"I may have that problem…" Midorima begrudgingly admitted.

"It was after our snacks," Murasakibara said, talking about him and his Munchlax.

"I need my book back," Kuroko mumbled sadly. He, for one, was growing mad with everything.

"What!? It got all five of us!?" Kise exclaimed, jolting up out of his seat.

"Kise, sit down," Midorima scolded. "And… it seems so."

"I say we all get it," Aomine declared. He looked around and saw Kise, Murasakibara, and Kuroko all nodded in agree. Midorima… well he didn't oppose the idea.

"We may need a plan though," Kuroko said. "I don't know about you, but when Kecleon and I faced it… It's a very strong Pokemon."

"I know what you mean," Aomine agreed. "It really got us– Corphish! It got Corphish."

"It predicted were Kirlia was going to teleport next!" Kise cried.

"It evaded Krabby's attack as well," Midorima added, thinking back to his battle with Meowth.

"It knock out all of Munchlax's hidden snacks," Murasakibara shared.

"This is no easy wild Pokemon," Kuroko said, all five of them even more determined to catch this Meowth.

The five basketball players huddled together around their table. To the outside, it looked like they were plotting some nasty plot. Which was partly right. They were coming up with a strategic plan to team up and get Meowth.

"No, Aomine-kun, I don't think that plan will work?" Kuroko shot down his partner.

"But, Tetsu! Just think about it–!"

"There it is!" Kise shouted, looking out the window. The others quickly joined him at the window, looking at where Kise was pointing.

And there the Meowth was, sitting on a low roof and grooming itself.

"Let's get it!" Aomine declared, already rushing off with everyone right behind him.

The five of them ran out of the lunchroom and down the hallway. They disregarded their fellow students and just rushed outside. There Meowth still was, licking its paw without a care in the world.

"Wait, what's the plan?" Midorima asked. They had yet to decided on one.

"Get the cat!" Aomine yelled, already releasing Corphish. Kise, Murasakibara, and Kuroko were already behind him with their Pokemon.

Midorima sighed, releasing Krabby as well. It was the five of them against a wild Meowth; they _should_ be able to manage and come out victorious. But, even with five against one, the Meowth held its ground very well.

Corphish was first to attack with Bubble Beam.

Meowth's head shot to the upcoming attack, jumping off the low roof to dodge. It landed in the middle of the courtyard before everyone.

Kecleon attacked next, using Feint Attack.

The attack made contact, but Meowth had still crossed its arms to avoid any major damage. Meowth attacked back with a high powered Night Slash, claws glowing purple before gashing at Kecleon. The Dark attack also changed Kecleon to a Dark-type.

While Meowth was distracted with Kecleon, Krabby came up from behind with Vice Grip, clamping down on its body as it held Meowth up.

Kecleon and Kirlia took the chance to attack, both Pokemon on either side of Meowth. Kecleon fired a Shadow Ball while Kirlia let out a Disarming Voice.

Meowth acted quickly when seeing the trouble it was in. It let out a loud Screech attack, the earsplitting attack fazing Krabby. Meowth managed to force itself and Krabby out of the attacks' range, dodging the oncoming blows.

Unable to hit its initial target, the attacks went on to attack their comrades. Kecleon was hit with Disarming Voice, super effective against Dark-type, while Kirlia was hit with Shadow Ball, also super effective against a Psychic/Fairy.

"Kirlia!"

"Kecleon!"

Kise and Kuroko shouted when their Pokemon went down, running after them.

Now it was three on one.

Meowth shook itself free from Krabby's claws after weakening the Water Pokemon's defense. It than used Night Slash once more, sending Krabby crashing into Corphish.

With Krabby out the way, Munchlax rushed over to Meowth. It jumped, ready to hit with a Body Slam.

Meowth wasn't able to evade Munchlax's attack, hissing when scrambling in an attempt to get away from underneath the Big Eater Pokemon. When it couldn't, it attacked instead with Fury Swipe.

When the Fury Swipes wouldn't let up, Munchlax started backing away to avoid any more hits. It backed back into Krabby and Corphish.

Krabby and Corphish took over, double teaming with a double Bubble Beam.

Very aggravated and provoked, Meowth put everything in its next attack. " _Meowth!_ " it yelled as it used Pay Day. Multiple coin-like lights fired from Meowth's charm, first shooting through and bursting the Bubble Beam then directly at Krabby, Corphish, and Munchlax.

Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara came rushing to their Pokemon's side.

"Krabby!"

"Corphish!"

"Munchlax!"

The three of them shouted when coming to their Pokemon's aid.

Five against one, and they still lost to the Meowth.

Still standing and very hostile, Meowth gave a loud and threatening hiss. The Teikou students instantly turned to it, staring back at its sharp eyes. Meowth then ran off, climbing on a pillar before jumping back onto the low roof. It gave one last hiss before disappearing.

"That Meowth!" Aomine yelled, clearly enraged.

"Let it go for now, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "We need to get our Pokemon to the nurse's office."

No one argued with Kuroko, returning their Pokemon to their Pokeball and rushing to the nurse's office.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

The first thing Akashi noticed about practice that day was how quiet it was. Sure loud noises still emitted with the bouncing of basketballs, swishing of nets, and enthusiastic shouts of other teammates, but other than that, the usual noise was missing.

Akashi scanned the room and discovered why practice wasn't as disrupted as usual: this fellow Miracles were missing. "They better have a good explanation for _all_ being late," Akashi grumbled, stalking off in search for the others. He didn't need to go far to find them, only walking a bit away from outside the gym door. There the other Miracles were, huddled together again.

"We don't have any a Fighting-type for the upper hand," Akashi overheard Midorima say.

"What upperhand?" Akashi asked.

Hearing Akashi's unamused tone, the huddled five turned. There Akashi was, frowning with fingers drumming against his arms crossed.

"Akashicchi, there is a good reason why we aren't at practice," Kise stuttered.

Akashi shifted his weight, waiting for their explanation.

"There's this crazy Pokemon that's stealing our stuff!" Aomine yelled.

"Really?" Akashi asked, clearly not believing them. The explanation _was_ coming from Aomine.

"We aren't lying," Midorima responded. Now he Akashi could believe more.

"It stole my book yesterday, Kise's mirror, Midorima's lucky item, Aomine's basketball, and Murasakibara's snacks," Kuroko continued explaining.

"We want our stuff," Murasakibara huffed

Akashi sighed. The others looked dead set on their plan to catch this Pokemon, meaning he wasn't getting anywhere with dragging them to practice.

"Fine, if I help you catch this Pokemon, will you all just come to practice?"

The others' eyes widened, glancing at each other amongst their group. Akashi and his Ponyta were strong and would definitely make things better.

With that, the others dragged Akashi towards a lesser known area of Teikou. They placed bait for Meowth, spare change and bottle caps, and hid as they waited.

"It'll come," Aomine said to Akashi.

Akashi rolled his eyes, but still waited.

When time past and nothing showed up, Akashi's patience thinned. "Is this Pokemon really going to show itself? You said you five attacked it earlier. What if it ran away?"

"It doesn't seem like the type," Kuroko answered. "It's a very cunning Meowth."

Akashi paused. "Meowth?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered.

Akashi groaned, getting up from their hiding spot.

"A-Akashicchi! What're you doing?" Kise called as Akashi headed over to the pile of shiny change and bottlecaps.

Out in the open, Akashi began clicking his tongue. In a matter of seconds, the culprit Meowth showed up.

"Eh!?" Kuroko and the others shouted in their own way when seeing Akashi pick up their thief.

" _Meowth~_ " Meowth happily meowed when Akashi picked it up.

"Look how roughed up are," Akashi said, petting Meowth as it purred. He turned to the others when they scrambled up to him.

"That little demon's yours!?" Aomine shouted.

"Watch your words, Aomine," Akashi threatened, shutting Aomine right up.

"I didn't know you had a Meowth, Akashicchi," Kise said what was on everyone's minds.

"What's it doing roaming our school?" Midorima asked.

"Meowth likes to follow me around," Akashi answered, still snuggling his cuddly Meowth albeit with a straight face.

"And it takes people's things?" Murasakibara asked, still huffy at Meowth.

"It likes what it likes. However, I still apologize for Meowth's behavior and shall take responsibility," Akashi responsibly said. "Your things are most likely at my house, so you can come over after practice to pick them up."

"No wonder Meowth was so strong," Kuroko commented. "It's Akashi-kun's. Even with all five of us against it, we couldn't defeat it."

Akashi gave a smile, but it was far from friendly. "Yes, do tell me what exactly went on during that battle. I'd like to know how my Meowth got so roughed up."

The five of them went rigid.

"Oh, look at that! Practice isn't going to practice itself!" Aomine claimed, already taking off. Everyone followed his lead, not wanting to go against Akashi's might.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

After practice, Akashi invited everyone over to claim their things. He lead his friends into a large, elegant sitting room in his home. "Meowth usually hides the things it finds in here," Akashi explained. He went to go look for their belongings while everyone else just looked around. They rarely ever visited Akashi, and nobody had gone in the room they were currently in before.

"Typically, I look for whatever Meowth hid," Akashi said, crouching down beside a couch. "However, yesterday I didn't." He reached underneath the couch, pulling out Meowth's stash. "Here's a book, mirror, ornament, and candy wrapper."

Kuroko, Kise, and Midorima went to get their things as Akashi got up to throw the wrapper away. It was empty and useless now. Akashi then went to the unused fireplace, picking up Aomine's basketball from behind the decorative chopped wood.

"Again, I apologize for Meowth's doing," he said as a maid came in with tea, snacks, and Pokemon food.

"It's alright, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said as the others started enjoying the tea and snacks while releasing their Pokemon. "No real harm was done."

"Still," Akashi said with a sigh, sitting down. Meowth hopped right onto his lap.

Akashi smiled down at his Meowth, petting its soft fur again. "And you, young lady. If this happens again, I'll tell the maids not to let you outside when I'm at school."

" _Meowth,_ " Meowth whined, still stretching and taking a nap on its trainer's lap.

Kuroko smiled that the sight himself. Pokemon didn't really know any better, so he really shouldn't have been all upset. He was just about to join the others when he thought he saw double for a moment. He shook his head, calling out Kecleon and joining his friends.

* * *

 _Above the fireplace was a framed photo of Shiori with Meowth on her lap, so to Kuroko it looked just like Akashi at the moment~_ _The sitting room was also her favorite room, which is why Meowth likes to hide things in there._

 _Some notes! Kuroko's book was base off one of my works, so shout out to that (can you tell which?)! Hope that battle scene wasn't too much. It's Pokemon! You need battles! Attacks and all searched with Bulbapedia. Hope everyone was in character!_


End file.
